


Game Night

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [12]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I think Piotr/Kitty has run it's course, that doesn't mean that Kitty can't be a Rasputin by marriage. Illyana/Kitty is so good, imo, because even if you don't ship it romantically, it's still a really strong friendship. But like...the subtext for bi Kitty Pryde is there (and by extension, Illyana). I'll probably do a sequel to this someday.</p><p>Anyway, I think I've found my niche. When I'm writing fic about the characters with wedgies in the story rather than about wedgies with characters kind of there just to take them, it's <i>so </i>much easier. Doesn't feel as cheap either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> While I think Piotr/Kitty has run it's course, that doesn't mean that Kitty can't be a Rasputin by marriage. Illyana/Kitty is so good, imo, because even if you don't ship it romantically, it's still a really strong friendship. But like...the subtext for bi Kitty Pryde is there (and by extension, Illyana). I'll probably do a sequel to this someday.
> 
> Anyway, I think I've found my niche. When I'm writing fic about the characters with wedgies in the story rather than about wedgies with characters kind of there just to take them, it's _so_ much easier. Doesn't feel as cheap either.

 "Illyana, have you lost yet?"

"I don't lose, Katya, you know that."

Kitty sighs. Ever since she and Illyana instituted game night, it's been basically Kitty watching Illyana play video games until one of them falls asleep. That's not to say Illyana isn't riveting company while she does what she does best virtually (who knew a game where murder was encouraged would be her strong suit? oh, right, _everyone_ ), but it leaves Kitty with little to do.

While she waits for the miracle, Kitty makes some popcorn. Mostly for herself, but she'll share if Illyana takes her eyes off the TV long enough to see it.

When she bends down to sit on the floor next to the small couch, she hears Illyana whistle because she isn't wearing pants, just underwear. It'd make her blush if it was anyone else but it's expected from the younger Rasputin.

"Today's Thursday, Katya," Illyana points out, turning her whole body and the controller to avoid a missile on-screen.

Kitty scrunches her face in confusion. "...I know that?"

"Oh? Your panties say Saturday."

"My..." _Now_ she blushes and pulls her shirt down over her legs "Alright, look--"

"It's alright, I understand. You wish it was the weekend. Teaching is so boring, isn't it? If it were me, I would have sent them on a field trip to Siberia."

"I just picked a pair of underwear at random!" And Kitty takes an indignant handful of popcorn.

Illyana pauses the game and leans over to where Kitty is sitting while she's distracted and angry-eating. 

"I've always been interested in American traditions, Katya," Illyana says, the beginning of a laugh leaking out. "I believe this one is called the wedgie."

"Illyana, no--"

Kitty groans loudly as her stretchy white undies with Saturday on the butt easily slide up when Illyana pulls, and she has to stand to try and alleviate the pressure. The younger Rasputin follows her up, though, and the two women are about the same height, so Kitty gets no freedom from the pressure.

"Yana, let go!"

"I don't want to."

"At least stop pulling so hard!"

"I don't want to."

"Illyana!"

Eventually, Kitty can't take anymore and just phases out of her panties. Illyana just stands there with a self-satisfied expression when Kitty snatches away her panties.

"You're the _worst_ , Yana."

"You love me, Katya. Wait, where are you going?"

Kitty's storming away, stretched-out panties in her left hand and holding her shirt down with her right. "To go find another pair of underwear, no thanks to you!

"Walk slower then," Illyana teases, going back to the game, but stealing another look at the departing Pryde.

While she was in her room, Kitty got two ideas in her head: One, to give Illyana a revenge wedgie. Two, to wear underwear that wouldn't split her in half when Illyana inevitably went to retaliate for that.

She phases through the wall behind the couch, hands ready to strike. Illyana's leaned over close to the TV, completely absorbed in the game, so she doesn't see or feel Kitty's hand grip the pink waistband of her otherwise solid black panties that are peeking out of her lounging shorts shorts.

"Revenge wedgie!" Kitty yells as she yanks the panties to the sky, making Illyana scream a girlish one the Pryde of the X-Men thought she didn't even have in her.

"Katya, ow!" Illyana cries, getting up and running in place to alleviate the wedgie she's getting. In the interim, she dies in the game. All her running manages to make Kitty fall over the couch and lose her grip on the panties.

"Got...'cha...?" Kitty says, shrugging with both palms upturned. Illyana looks peeved.

"You made me die, Kitty."

"But..." Kitty puts on her best fake Russian accent to try and deceive the upset blonde. "I am Katya..."

It doesn't work. 

Kitty tries to crawl away but Illyana's too fast and she grabs the purple waistband of Kitty's new yellow panties. They're extremely stretchy so they don't hurt much, but Illyana's yanking them too fast and too often for Kitty to get the concentration needed to phase through.

"Illyana, I'm sorry!"

"You will be when I put your big stupid underwear over your face!"

"We don't need to go there!"

"Anything else, you'll just phase through! You need to learn you don't interrupt someone when they are about to complete a level!"

"You wedgied me first! It's revenge!"

"As I am getting now!"

Illyana's character respawns though and she heaves back hard enough to really put pressure on Kitty, but she has to stop yanking to pause before she dies _again._

That momentary lapse was ill-advised, because Kitty manages to bump Illyana's mid-section with her butt, making her release the panties, and flip her over onto the couch.

"Trained with Wolverine, Yana. Magic _that_ judo flip!"

"Your quips could use some-- hey!"

While she may not be the best at trash-talk, Kitty is the best at seizing an opportunity. Her entire powerset revolves around it.  

Sensing she has the advantage, she grabs Illyana as she's getting up and wedges her head in between her thighs like she's preparing for a piledriver. Before she finishes this fight, she picks out her monster wedgie while Illyana stomps around.

"Katya, this is embarrassing!" she yells. "You're not wearing any pants!"

"Cry me a river, Yana." Kitty walks her fingers down Illyana's back, gripping the blonde's exposed and stretched out panties.

"Kitty, don't!"

Again with that fake-Russian accent, Kitty says: "I am Katya," and gives Illyana a huge wedgie from this position, lifting her legs into the air a few times before Illyana manages to regain her footing.

"Let me go!" Illyana demands.

"Say you quit!" Kitty demands.

"I do not quit!"

"You better!"

"Make me!"

Illyana regrets that immediately as she says it, because Kitty slowly starts to sit down while still giving her the same monster wedgie, and Illyana can do nothing as her face is slowly wedged between Kitty's butt and the couch.

"I quit!" she concedes before Kitty sits down completely and the brunette lets her go immediately. Illyana weakly stuffs her panties back into her shorts. "Oh, Katya. I didn't know you could give a wedgie like that."

"Yeah, well, neither did I."

"I will get you back, you know," Illyana warns. 

Kitty sits down on the couch, unconcerned. "Just hand me the controller. You just died, remember?"

"You got me killed!"

"Excuses, excuses."

With half-a-mind to clock her with it, Illyana hands Kitty the controller.

Later, while Kitty's playing, Illyana's mind glistens for revenge. She already stretched out the super stretchy panties, so it wouldn't be that hard to go for the atomic. So she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Illyana says. It's not a lie but she's not hungry for food; she's hungry for revenge.

Kitty watches her out of the corner of her eyes, but she's way less good at this game than Illyana is, so she needs to pay attention otherwise she'll die.

"Don't try anything," she warns.

Of course, Illyana has never listened to anyone ever in her life. She sprints back from the kitchen as soon as she's sure Kitty is focused on the game.

"Hey!" Kitty cries, barely managing to pause before Illyana climbs over the couch and pushes her onto the ground.

The blonde keeps pulling and pulling the yellow panties until Kitty can see them start to climb down her forehead and then over her eyes, nose, mouth, until they're hooked onto her chin. For added insult, Illyana sits on her back and smacks her butt a few times.

"Who wins?" the younger Rasputin says.

Muffled, Kitty concedes victory, just so she can see the world normally once more. Illyana helps her remove her atomic wedgie and Kitty weakly goes for the controller again.

"You are the nerd in this relationship, Katya. I am the powerful alpha female. It is only natural."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, though, the Revenge of the Nerd is coming, _sweetie_." 


End file.
